


The Savior of the Citadel and the Black Widow

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Avenger Effect [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mass Effect
Genre: A crossover that has like zero storybuilding, F/F, i'm sorry everyone is probably confused, torture warning for the 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanoff needs help from the Savior of the Citadel. She gets it and in exchange finds herself with biotic powers to match Commander Shepard's. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Biotic Black Widow and Spectre

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost a reversal of my fic with Tony Stark. In this, Natasha has been thrust forward into the future thanks to a wormhole. Because these things happen sometimes. With Shane's help, she settles in nicely. Though there is always the concern that Nat will suddenly go back in time to her correct time period of the 201Xs. It still falls under the Avenger Effect banner for obvious reasons. Also back to chapters just being a collection of one shots.

Biotics flared wildly around the Commander as she ducked an incoming foot aimed at her temple. Her right hand rose, catching her opponent’s ankle before it got too far out of reach. There was resistance and the ankle jerked in her grasp but she kept a firm hold. Her own foot whipped around, aiming at a hip socket. A forearm blocked her blow. 

Stalemate. 

Limbs were released and the opponents separated. Shane offered a slight smile. 

“Good,” she said. 

Biotic auras whipped even more wildly around both participants. She watched the redhead carefully, brows slightly furrowed.

Shane shot off to the left as a ball of pure biotic energy was suddenly flung from a palm like one might a fireball in a tv show. She landed with twin taps on the floor then wiped her forehead of sweat. 

“Damn,” the Commander heard her opponent mutter. Shane peered at Natasha, head tilting slightly. She made her way closer, though knew better than to get too close even during a spar. 

“I’ve been doin’ this longer, ‘Tash,” Shane said, unable to help the smirk on her face.

“Still almost had you.”

“Almost.” There was definitely an agreement there. 

Blood regardless dripped from both. A scrape over Natasha’s eye was the source for her. Shane’s mouth wasn’t doing any better. An earlier punch had done well to give her a split lip. 

Suddenly Shane disappeared which left the spy looking around herself in minor confusion and rather strong frustration. The vanguard appeared off to Natasha’s left and snatched at a wrist while the other hand launched at nose. A small biotic barrier erupted around the time traveler and Shane found herself quickly scrambling to stop her attack but her knuckles contacted with the barrier anyways. She hissed from the slight burning. 

Should’ve seen that coming after so many sparring rounds with Jack… the Commander thought almost bitterly as she backed off from the smaller woman with newly acquired biotics. 

While hand-to-hand may not be something that would constantly be encountered it was still good warm-up. 

“Break for today, I think,” Shane said, wiping the blood from her lower lip with her thumb then crinkling her nose.


	2. Wolf and Widow Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The super spy and the Spectre are captured. But they're both old pros at this. [See end notes for translations]

Shane had never meant to get Natasha involved in things. Not like this. The N7 turned Spectre knew the score, but Natasha didn’t need to get involved. The Commander knew Natasha could take care of herself but that didn’t mean Shane wanted her involved. 

But perhaps Natasha was involved the moment the two had decided that despite their differences they were good together. And loved ones were always a weakness. Always. Natasha knew the risks, right?

That’s what Shane kept telling herself as she dangled from omni-tool shackles around her wrists. Her feet barely touched the floor. Her back hurt, and not because of being forced to stand. Blood trailed along her back where multiple marks from a biotic whip were found in her skin. 

In front of her she could see Natasha strapped down to a chair. A hulking mass of a man with the unmistakable signs of Reaper implants stood in front of her. His knife spun in his hand. There was a gash running down the side of Natasha’s face from when she’d refused to give up what she knew of the Commander. 

“This is very simple, ladies. Give us what we want and you can go,” the man rumbled, looking over at the Commander while resting his knife against Natasha’s shoulder. 

“Not a chance,” Natasha said before Shane could open her mouth. She winced as the man backhanded the redhead.

“You will be silent unless you are giving me information,” he growled out. Natasha spat at his feet. 

“Hades Gamma!” Shane called out suddenly, making both the interrogator and Natasha look over at her.

“The newest stealth frigate is in Hades Gamma,” she explained, staring down at the floor. 

“Very good, Commander,” the man said. He untied the redhead then shoved her unceremoniously to the floor at Shane’s feet. Shane closed her eyes so she didn’t have to catch the look on Natasha’s face. 

“I’ll be back later. If you lied to me you will pay the price,” the man said before stepping out of the room to leave the two alone. 

Shakily, the newly made biotic climbed to her feet. She looked sadly at the Marine in front of her. Gently she reached a hand up to touch one of Shane’s cheeks, forcing the woman to look at her. 

“Shane…” the woman murmured, thumb rubbing into cheek bone. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Tasha. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t let them…” Shane began before Natasha leaned up on her toes to kiss the Commander’s mouth, ignoring the blood from a punch the Commander had endured and accidentally bit her lip. 

“Тихо, Волк,” Tasha whispered, lips barely a few centimeters from Shane’s. “We’ll get free. Just give it time.”

Shane was silent before leaning down in her shackles and kissed the other woman. 

She knew Natasha was right. It was just a matter of when. Until then… she’d do her best to make it so that their captors focused more on the Commander than Natasha. 

“Я люблю тебя…” Shane murmured, shifting in her bonds again.

“Я тоже тебя люблю,” Natasha replied. 

It was going to be a long capture…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st line: "Quiet, Wolf."  
> 2nd line: "I love you."  
> 3rd line: "I love you too."
> 
> Russian is not my native language by a long shot and I'm Ukrainian descent and learning Ukrainian so the grammar might be off oops.


End file.
